1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted charger which performs wireless charging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the power consumption of a mobile phone has been increased with enhancement of the performance of the mobile phone, and it is requested to charge such a mobile phone also in a vehicle. Moreover, also the practical use of wireless charging using electromagnetic induction has been advanced.
In the field of a wireless charger, a technique is known in which the relative position of a primary coil for power transmission and a secondary coil for power reception is detected by comparing the voltage generated in the secondary coil with a reference voltage (for example, see JP-A-2008-206295).